


一个羞耻的续写？？？

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 那根TK点的续写？？？前文：http://tktktkk.lofter.com/post/42730b_1c6197eac





	一个羞耻的续写？？？

**Author's Note:**

> 那根TK点的续写？？？  
> 前文：http://tktktkk.lofter.com/post/42730b_1c6197eac

白宇疯狂地敲着隔壁房门。  
“——龙哥，你开门你听我解释！不是你想的那样的！！”

还没等到朱一龙给他开门，白宇就听见自己的手机响了起来。他在门口抓耳挠腮了一阵，还是红着脸回房间接电话去了。  
第二天，朱一龙没有再提起昨晚的事，他们在剧组里的表现还是与平常一样。

朱一龙的为人白宇是清楚的，他不会暴露自己的秘密。  
然而，白宇现在一看见按摩器，那一晚的尴尬画面就再次在他脑海里浮现。这段时间，他是没法儿面对这玩意儿了。

拍摄艰辛起来，白宇可以先将那见不得人的心思丢到一边，但他的身体已经对这一周几次的快乐上了瘾。  
黑暗中，白宇似乎感受到自己的后穴被缓缓地拓开，有什么东西在顺着湿滑的黏液挺进了他的身体。  
不够。  
更多。  
那强烈的渴望使他急迫地想督促始作俑者。他睁开双眼，看见的却是一张熟悉的脸！  
白宇醒了 。

梦里那人不是沈巍。那松软的刘海，是朱一龙的发型。  
他过往的春梦里，可从来没有过这样生动又确切的对象。  
这春梦太叫人惊慌失措。

白宇默默地抽了根烟。  
他躺回床上，试图再次入睡。可他的大脑没有半点继续睡觉的意思。他的大脑此刻在不断提醒他，他已经很久没有获得快乐了，他要现在，立刻，马上，获得那份快乐。  
起身扶额叹了口气，白宇还是从行李箱的里层翻出了按摩器。

在摁下开启的那一刻，白宇感受到了久违的舒畅。  
他一头扎在枕头上，强忍着不发出任何声响，身体难耐地扭动着。  
在他闭眼的时候，梦里香艳的情景开始在他脑海中浮现。  
他刚刚抽的，还是那人递他的那盒烟。  
幻想与气味揉杂在一起，一股按耐不住的欲望冲出了他的喉咙。  
他喊出了那个人的名字。

******

朱一龙也在网上搜索过“按摩器”。  
那是在他第一次听见白宇自慰的那晚。  
“大腿肌肉颤抖”、“PC肌收缩”、“盘腔着火”，那些直白的词语，再加上隔壁房间传来的断断续续的呻吟……他满脑子都是白宇被玩到浑身抽搐的画面。  
他对那样的画面有着强烈的反应。  
那天晚上，白宇敲着他的门试图向他解释。之后的几天，白宇的神情也写满了尴尬。  
也许他的理智是对的，他不能让白宇知道，他对白宇产生了前所未有的冲动。  
但在听到白宇呻吟着喊出自己的名字后，朱一龙坐不住了。

******

还没从上一波快感中缓过来，白宇就听到了敲门声。  
一想到刚才可能是谁听见了那声呻吟，是谁在凌晨三点敲他房门，白宇也顾不得自己还夹着东西了，慌乱地套上内裤和裤子。  
果然，朱一龙站在门外。  
“白宇，你刚刚是不是喊了我名字。”  
“我……”白宇还没见过这样咄咄逼人的朱一龙，一下子就语塞了。  
“你刚刚是不是喊了我的名字？”  
还没等他回答，朱一龙便闯了进门，将他一把抱起往大床的方向走。

白宇穿着浅灰色的内裤，按摩器还堵在里面，朱一龙一看见内裤上那形状和被打湿的水印，脑子都炸了。  
舔了舔后槽牙，朱一龙把他和白宇身上的衣物都脱了，扔到了一旁。  
那可恶的玩意儿还在白宇的穴口起劲地抖着。  
上一次做同样的体位，白宇还是上面的那位。此刻，他被春梦中的人掰开双腿摁在床上，体内还塞着个按摩器。羞耻心已经爆炸了。  
“遥控器给我。”朱一龙命令道。  
白宇捂了捂脸，把遥控器放到了朱一龙手里。  
朱一龙对着灯光看了一阵，然后果断地将模式调到了MAX。  
白宇的双腿当即颤抖了起来，要不是朱一龙的腰身卡在他的腿间，他巴不得现在就夹住腿。  
“这就是最强模式么。”朱一龙脑门上冒起了青筋。  
就在白宇快要失控的时候，朱一龙摁下了停止，将整个按摩器拔了出来。  
白宇疯了。  
艹！怎么可以在这种时候拔出来！！！  
可还没等他张嘴骂出声，朱一龙就捅进来了。

产品介绍上写着，白宇用的这款按摩器是入门级别的，可白宇还是觉得，自己的后面已经被玩得很松软了。  
但当朱一龙埋进来半截后，白宇才深刻体会到，产品介绍没有骗人，那尺寸真的是入门。他只感觉后面的肌肉被完全撑开了，好紧。朱一龙瞬间就填补了按摩器脱离的空虚感。  
在咬着牙埋进了一整根后，朱一龙缓缓地抽动了一阵，随后发了狠地撞击着方才被按摩器刺激的位置。  
“啊！哥——你、你跟最强模式较什么劲儿啊——”

『好兄弟哪有按摩器好玩。』  
白宇之前还这么想过。  
他现在真想给过去的自己抽一巴掌，然后给他发一个王境泽的表情包。  
按摩器可不会这样舔他的乳晕。  
按摩器可不会在他揪住床单的时候替他盘前面硬到发烫的几把。  
按摩器可不会知道他有多热爱接吻，在做爱的时候，和他唇舌交战个二十分钟。  
按摩器更不会不受他的控制，在他射过之后，还一个劲儿地操他，挑战着他的生理极限……  
这要比他第一次尝试前列腺高潮还要畅快，所有能释放快感的部位，都在这晚疯狂地燃烧了起来。  
最让他难忘的，是朱一龙在喊着他的名字攀上高潮后，看着他的眼神。  
朱一龙的内心，也在为这场性事感到动荡。

半夜玩太狠的结果，就是两个人一起瘫在酒店的大床上，望着天花板，连起身熄灯的力气都没有。  
“……居劳斯，你不是直男吗？”  
“你也不想想你在用什么，你就跟我提这个。”  
“你这熟练程度，有预谋啊…你想了多久。”  
“从你给我发第一条黄色笑话开始。”  
“我给你发一次，你就想一次吗。”  
“嗯。”  
白宇赶忙爬起身，摁了摁手机。  
很快，朱一龙听见自己搁裤袋里的手机响了。

“我再也不用那玩意儿了，你想怎么对我就怎么对我吧～”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 同样搜那啥棒，大哥就不会代入被【】的角色，而是开始想象白宇被【】。这就是1和0的差距哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾


End file.
